


All Things Of Import

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Captain Marvel (2019) mid credits scene, Extended Scene, Gen, if you don't want spoilers maybe you shouldn't be looking for movie fic, spoilers obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: "Where's Fury?"So, perhaps she should have approached these people with a little more tact."....hi..." says the bearded guy, slow and inquiring and like he's well aware that two of his companions have their hands on their weapons.





	All Things Of Import

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, okay, apparently we all need to write our own take on this scene...

 "Where's Fury?"

 Carol's been rushing headlong across galaxies to get here, trying very hard not to think about what kind of emergency will have finally caused Fury to call her back. She hadn't stopped to look around, though even in the few minutes it took from first setting foot on the ground to getting inside this building she's gotten a sense of foreboding. The building has a desolate feel to it, like a place that used to be much busier. Like something has happened here. Like she's too late. 

So perhaps she should have approached these people with a little more tact, but she's been picturing Fury with the pager in his hand, and all she's wanted was to talk to him. Now it seems like the pager is right here. With these people who look, in varying degrees, startled, uneasy, angry, and devastated by her sudden appearance and question about Fury. 

"....hi..." says the bearded guy, slow and inquiring and like he's well aware that two of his companions have their hands on their weapons. The third, the guy with the grey curls, is looking at a handheld device. Bearded guy has his hand out to the side, palm down. De-escalating. 

Carol consciously breathes away the energy that's begun to gather in her balled fists. 

"Is Fury here? He'll want to speak to me," she says, even though her heart is sinking. She doesn't think Fury would have let the pager out of his sight if he were alive. 

"Why is that?" asks the short blond woman, not unfriendly, but perhaps a little propitiatory. A confidante of Fury, Carol guesses. Somebody who knew him well enough to feel that she would be aware of anybody who could claim not to need an appointment. 

The black man behind her looks from the pager to Carol, taking in her uniform. 

"She's... the one on the other end of this signal," he says slowly. "Right? Same symbol."

"Yeah," Carol shrugs when the others look her over, "came as fast as I could." She looks around the empty corridor with a grimace. "Doesn't seem like I was fast enough."

Bearded guy draws breath to say something, but—

"Was the energy spike from a couple of minutes ago you arriving?" the guy with the grey curls says, looking up from his handheld. "Because I have questions."

"I'm guessing we all do," bearded guy says, clearly including Carol in that statement. "I'm Steve Rogers."

Carol can read a room. These people aren't somehow keeping her away from Fury. Fury's dead, and these people were his... friends, or colleagues, or agents, or a combination. She consciously relaxes her hands, shifts her weight to something more at ease. 

"Then let's talk," she says lightly. "I'm Carol." 

Bearded guy gestures to an open door, and as the five of them walk in that direction, she suddenly remembers something. Something that's been so far out of reach that she spent the past twenty years trying to forget about it. 

"Oh my god, do you have _coffee_?"

 

 


End file.
